Code Sepia
by IceMan822
Summary: Oneshot - Takes place after the events of Irrational Treasure. "Durland, confirm visual on the target." "Target confirmed: clear visual on President Trembley." Rated T for violence and mild profanity.


_Take slow, even breaths..._

_Adjust for the elevation and wind speed..._

_Aim for the center mass of the target..._

Sheriff Blubs mentally went over what he was trained to do as he looked through the scope of the rifle. He could easily see his target through the scope. He lined up the crosshairs with the chest of his intended target. The tall odd man in his sights was bounding and hopping through the thick forest that surrounded Gravity Falls. He seemed to be chasing after various small animals that caught his attention. Blubs continued to keep watch on the man through his scope.

"Durland, confirm visual on the target." Blubs whispered to the man crouching right next to him.

Deputy Durland pulled out his pair of binoculars and pointed them in the same direction that Blubs had his rifle aimed. He took a few quick seconds to adjust the magnification so that the image would not be out of focus. He then saw clearly through the binoculars the man they were looking for.

"Target confirmed: clear visual on President Trembley." Durland replied, not averting his gaze from the former president.

Blubs then took out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Control, this is Blubs. We've identified President Trembley and are awaiting further orders."

Static came back from the other end, then a voice responded. "Blubs, this is Control. You are authorized for assassination. Proceed as planned."

_This is it..._

_After weeks of tracking him through the thick woods that surround Gravity Falls, we finally had him cornered._

_If it wasn't for those meddling brats, Trembley would've been taken out long ago._

Blubs steadied his rifle on the bipod that it rested on. He made sure he had the correct adjustments on the scope for shooting at such a long range. Once again he went over the mental checklist.

_Slow, even breaths._

_Compensate for wind and elevation._

_Aim for center mass._

Blubs waited as the 8th and a half president decided he wanted to chase down a deer and give it a stern talking to. Blubs smirked at the sheer lunacy of President Trembley. But then again, he and Durland had to act just as stupid to maintain their cover in this small hick town.

Blubs couldn't help but reflect on the past as he waited for Trembley to stop moving erratically.

15 years ago, Blubs and Durland were top government agents that were assigned many dangerous tasks across the world. They had especially participated in many black operations in the Middle East. Their specialty was tracking down terrorists and terrorist leaders. Blubs was a natural tracker. Being born in the swamps of Louisiana, he was used to having to navigate his ways around the bayou in his youth. He could find any given person no matter how much they tried to disappear. This made him a perfect match for his partner, Edmund Durland.

Durland is, by any account, a psychopath. His overly calm demeanor would be unnerving to anyone around him. Even other government agents. Durland's true specialty was his innate craving to torture information out of prisoners. To put it bluntly, Durland was brutal and efficient when it came to torture. He cracked information out of every single person left in an "interrogation" room with him. The man fed off of torture, it was his drug. Even today, Blubs still shudders at the memory of the one unfortunate time he conducted an interrogation with Durland. He had never seen so many horrifying uses for a toothpick, a cheese grater, and a circular saw...

They had just gotten back from another mission in the Middle East, when they were approached by their superior with a mission more close to home: The Nathaniel Northwest Coverup. On this mission, they would have to assume the roles of two bumbling sheriffs in a town called Gravity Falls. The mission called for them to act like useless, incredibly stupid small town hick officers. While keeping up that charade, they would be tasked with making sure that nobody looked into the Northwest Coverup and to locate the lost body of President Quentin Trembley. It was rumored that he somehow cryogenically froze himself. So if they found him in that state, they were to immediately kill him.

Thanks to the two new kids in town, Blubs and Durland were finally able to find President Trembley deep within the thick forest surrounding Gravity Falls after all those years. But he had escaped. So close they came, yet he slipped through their fingers...

_And now here we are._

President Trembley finally stood still. He had to catch his breath after chasing down that deer. Blubs knew it was his time to act. He had to take the shot, otherwise the moment would be lost forever. Holding his breath, he squeezed the trigger.

The shot sounded like thunder against the eerie quiet of the forest. The sound echoed through the trees and bounced of the mountains, going off into oblivion. The sounds of rifles being shot are not unusual in Gravity Falls. There are many hunters in town that go out daily looking for their prey. But this shot was different. It came from a cold, efficient government agent taking another man's life.

"Confirmed?" Durland questioned Blubs.

The sheriff looked through his scope at the unmoving former-president in the distance. He could see the entry wound through Trembley's torso. A clean shot straight through the heart. A pool of blood slowly formed around the broken vessel that was once President Trembley. He noticed some of Trembley's extremities twitching as they underwent the process of atrophy. Of course, this didn't shake the demeanor of the pair of agents. They had seen this over a thousand times in their line of work.

Once again, Blubs pulled out his walkie talkie and addressed the man on the other end. "Control, this is Blubs. We have a confirmed kill on Quentin Trembley."

Through the hissing static, the voice on the other end made itself heard, "Nice work, gentlemen. Dispose of the body and report back to Baseplate."

Blubs exhaled a sigh of relief.

Just like that, 15 years worth of searching had paid off. The Northwest Coverup couldn't be discovered by anyone outside of the government now.

The faux sheriff and deputy packed up their equipment, then clambered into their squad car. It roared off in the direction where the lifeless corpse that was once Quentin Trembley was located. A few minutes later, they came upon the body. Durland dug a shallow grave and unceremoniously threw the corpse into the pit and buried him. They were not to leave any indication as to where the president was buried. Nobody could ever find out.

"It's a shame that one bullet killed him, I was looking forward to finding him still barely alive here." Durland stated rather coldly. "I could've had some... _fun_... before we snuffed him out for good..."

Blubs shivered. He still never got used to his partner's morbid sense of humor. Or his sickening fascination with torture and causing extreme pain. Both creeped him out intensely.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Blubs replied, slightly unnerved by Durland's comment.

The deputy just wore an evil half-smile in response.

"So I've been told." Durland said coolly.

"Alright, well we're done here. We've got 24 hours to return to base." Blubs reported to his partner.

Durland tilted his head curiously, in an almost playful manner. "We can't leave yet, We've still got some business to take care of."

"What? What do you mean? Trembley's dead and buried. There's nothing else to do."

Durland then walked back over to the squad car and opened the door. He then pulled out a dossier from the glove compartment on the passengers' side. He opened it up and handed it to Blubs.

"From what I understand, we still have some loose ends to tie up. _Two_ loose ends to be exact." Durland spoke with a certain evil air in his words.

To Blubs' horror, he looked at the page in the dossier to see a picture of two young kids looking back at him. He read the text that accompanied the photo.

NAME: PINES, "DIPPER"

AGE:12

STATUS: ALIVE, MARKED FOR TERMINATION

NAME: PINES, MABEL

AGE:12

STATUS: ALIVE, MARKED FOR TERMINATION

INVOLVEMENT IN THE NATHANIEL NORTHWEST COVERUP HAS MARKED THESE INDIVIDUALS FOR IMMEDIATE TERMINATION. NATIONAL SECURITY MUST BE MAINTAINED AT ALL COSTS.

After all the years of dealing in shady operations around the world...

After the intense training to become a ruthless killer...

Nothing could've prepared Blubs for this moment...

All Blubs could do was stare at the contents of the dossier with his mouth slightly agape. It was as if he couldn't comprehend what the paper said. As if it were in a foreign language. But he knew the awful truth. He would have the blood of innocent children on his hands. They would never grow up. They would never have the opportunity to finish school, get married, go out into the world and experience life.

Their lives would be cut short at only _12 years old._

Still horrified, Blubs then looked over at Durland. The deputy's face bore a wide, twisted smile. His eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets with sadistic glee. An almost savage anticipation seemed to take over the deranged man.

The man he had called partner for all these years.

"I think we need to pay the Pines twins a visit for some... _playtime_..."


End file.
